


make myself part of you

by merenwen (panther)



Series: circles on old maps [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/merenwen
Summary: Roman is set to compete for the title and Dean isn't used to being part of a unit. A family. But he forces himself to be part of the unit and send Roman out with everything they can to support him.





	

He lets the hand his shoulder and he forces the grin in response. He forces his feet to move, his hips to swerve, his body to agree. Roman watches him and he bites his lips and he forces every emotion he can into his eyes. _I'm here. For you. This. Us. All of us. No matter what_. Even if Dean has never been part of something like this before. He will be. He _will_ be for Roman. He will. Roman bumps heads with them all. Breathes deep. Passes through the curtain. Goes to take the title and Dean falls apart.


End file.
